You Came
by joedan84
Summary: Clark has just declared his love for a girl in a very surprising and romantic way.
1. Announcement

Started and Finished: January 1, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, hints at Lana/Clark

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Angst

Spoilers: Any Season 1 & 2 is game, though none specifically

Summary: Clark has just declared his love for a girl. But was he talking about Chloe or Lana?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, but my birthday is on Monday so feel free to buy them and send them my way! I also don't even own a copy of Never Been Kissed from which I loosely based this fic on.

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to Amanda on the Chloe/Clark fanfic yahoo group. Thanks for all the amazing feedback. It's reviews like yours that make me want to keep writing. You don't know how much it means for me to get a review like yours. Thanks so incredibly much!

****

You Came

Chapter 1- Announcement

Clark took a deep breath, standing outside of the front office of Smallville High. His clenched fists had wrinkled his sheet of paper. With a quick look through the door to assess the situation he walked into the office.

"Hey, Clark. You really doing this?" Cole asked, eyeing Clark's nervous appearance.

Clark smiled wanly. "I guess."

Cayla laughed from beside Cole. "I think it's very romantic, Clark. Whoever she is would be a fool not to do it."

"Thanks, Cayla," Clark said, his smile growing. He looked down at his hands and his eyes got wide.

"Show time, Clark," Mary said with a reassuring smile. She stepped up to the intercom system and flipped a switch. "Teachers and students, please excuse the interruption."

"The following announcement is from Clark Kent," Cole finished, gesturing for Clark to move forward. 

Cayla stepped closer to Clark. "You can do it," she whispered. Mary nodded, touching Clark's arm. 

"There's a certain someone that I want to tell something to. I'm not going to say your name, but hopefully you know who you are," Clark went on, shoving the paper in his pocket. "I know that I've screwed up in the past. You give and all I've ever done was take advantage of that. First and foremost I want to say how incredibly sorry I am. I've almost lost you on more than one occasion and it's scared the hell out of me. Second, I want to say what I've been waiting so long to tell you. I love you. It's taken a while for me to get my feelings worked out, but I love you. Now I feel like I can finally tell you that. So, if you feel the same way, here's what I want you to do. The homecoming dance is tomorrow. I'll be on the stage before the dance. If you decide to get a fresh start and let me make it up to you then meet me there. If you don't show up I'll know that you don't feel the same way."

Clark stepped back a step and Cayla moved forward. "That's all for the announcements. Teachers, thank you for letting us interrupt. Have a great day!"


	2. Back Off

Chapter 2- Back Off

"Pete, back off already," Chloe said, walking away from him.

Pete followed her down the hall. "You automatically assume that he's talking about Lana. Why can't you see that it very well may be you?"

"Because I'm not one to set myself up for failure, Pete," Chloe said, picking up speed.

Pete jogged to block Chloe's path. "Look, you're always giving him anything he asks for; information, forgiveness. We both know he takes advantage of you. He said it's taken a while to get his feelings worked out and that he's almost lost you on more than one occasion. It's you, Chloe. I know it is. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"Don't you think I thought about that?!" Chloe asked angrily. Her anger quickly gave way and her eyes started to burn. "But what happens when I get there, walk out onto the stage, and he turns to Lana. Then, I'm standing there like a complete idiot."

Pete put his hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Don't cry. Look, I just want you to be happy."

Chloe smiled. "I know, but he wasn't talking about me," she insisted.

Pete sighed. "Fine, whatever. At least do this: go to the dance with me. You can be my date like homecoming last year. If it is you, then that's great. If not, you don't have to be embarrassed because I'll be there as back up.

"Alright, but don't make plans for another date, because you'll be stuck with me all night," Chloe said as Pete put an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Pete said, leading Chloe down the hallway.

***

Lana walked down the hall with a skip in her step. Her eyes sparkled with her smile.

"Hey, Lana," Alicia greeted.

Lana smiled at the girl, then walked out the front door. 

There was no mistaking it. There wasn't a doubt in Lana's mind. That message was meant for her. Clark had finally come to his senses. He decided to put the past behind him, forget about all the secrets, and start over with a clean slate. 

Lana walked to the bus stop. She had to get a dress for the dance tomorrow. As she boarded the bus Chloe crossed her mind. Maybe Clark was talking about Chloe? Lana didn't want to be rude, but she doubted it could be Chloe. Everyone knew how much Clark had been head over heels for Lana for as long as they could remember. Chloe nagged at the back of her mind, but she didn't let it bother her. Just as Clark had realized his true feelings, so had Lana. She wasn't going to lose him this time!


	3. Choosing You

Chapter 3- Choosing You 

"Wow, you look amazing," Pete said when Chloe opened the door.

Chloe twirled her off-the-shoulder dress, the ice-blue satin swishing around her. "Well, I'm glad someone will appreciate it."

Pete held out his arm and smiled as he escorted Chloe to the car. "How's Lana getting there?"

"She's on homecoming committee so she left a while ago to make sure everything was set up," Chloe explained, letting Pete slam her car door closed.

***

Lana looked around at the homecoming decorations. The perfect color to contrast with her baby pink dress.

Lana had talked to Chloe and from what Chloe said she never really believed that anyone but Lana was the one Clark was talking about. Lana did feel bad about taking the guy Chloe had crushed on for so long, but Lana had liked him, too. Lana couldn't help but feel a nagging in the pit of her stomach.

***

"It's almost seven everyone," someone called out. "Five."

The rest of the school joined in the countdown. "Four. Three."

Clark stood on the stage, barely able to breathe. He was so afraid she wouldn't show up. So afraid that he had crossed the line too many times.

"Two!"

Clark forced himself to breathe. He had to concentrate so he wouldn't crush the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"One!" they finished, starting to shout

"Now, Chloe," Pete said, pushing her to the steps.

Chloe held the skirt of her dress so she wouldn't trip and started to walk up the steps.

On the other side of the stage Lana did the same thing. She ran her hands over the skirt of her dress and made her way to the top of the stage.

Everyone got dead quiet when they noticed that there were two girls on the stage. They all looked expectantly to Clark.

Chloe took one look at Lana and turned to walk down the steps, but was stopped by someone taking her hand. She turned around to see Clark mere inches from her.

"You came," he said, his smile on full blast.

Chloe blushed. "It was me?" she asked, trying to keep her emotions under control.

Clark nodded, sweeping her into his arms for a kiss. Chloe pulled back when everyone started to cheer. She took the bouquet Clark handed her.

"What about…" she trailed off when she saw Lana was no longer on the stage.

"Dance with me?" Clark asked, looking down at Chloe.

Chloe nodded, not trusting herself to talk.

"Congratulations, Clark. Now it's time to get this party started," one of the band members said.

Clark led Chloe down to the dance floor. On the way Chloe handed her flowers to Pete. Everyone stepped back to make room for the couple. Clark held Chloe tightly in his arms as she laid his head on her shoulder. They swayed back and forth to the beat of the music.

"I love you, Chloe. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to figure it out," Clark said into her hair as the other couples began to dance.

Chloe pulled back and looked up at him. "I'd say it was worth the wait, but the wait almost killed me," she said with a smirk.

Clark didn't laugh. "I took you for granted, but I'll never do it again," he went on.

Chloe stood on her toes to kiss his temple. "It's okay, Clark."

Clark shook his head, still swaying to the music. "No, it's not. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Clark," she said, looking around. "All of this more than makes up for it."

"You shouldn't be so easy on me, you know?" Clark asked, a smile playing at his lips. 

Chloe snuggled back into his chest. "You know, you probably broke Lana's heart," she said, wincing in preparation of his reply.

Clark tightened his arms around Chloe. "Maybe, but I couldn't bear to break yours anymore."

"Hmmm," Chloe murmured.

Clark kissed Chloe's hair and she looked up at him. "If you leave I'll never forgive you," she warned seriously.

Clark leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I don't care if Lana's screaming for help and I'm the only one who can save her, I don't plan on ever letting you go."

"See, my dad may have a problem with that," Chloe said, trying in vain to hold back a smile.

"Will he have a problem with this?" Clark asked, capturing her mouth in a kiss. The heat of it seared Chloe's lips. 

Chloe's arms tightened around Clark's neck. She held back a moan when his tongue probed her mouth. Clark started to pull back, but she held him in place with a hand on the back of his neck. When she finally let him go they were both out of breath.

"No, I don't think he'll have any problem with that," Chloe answered with a bright smile. 

"Then why did you stop?" Clark pouted, leaning back in.


End file.
